


Midnight Management

by chantefable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantefable/pseuds/chantefable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Potter is in charge of the Potter estate. For this she solicits the help of Draco Malfoy, of Malfoy Management. This results in a beautiful and mutually satisfying partnership. </p><p>ADW: 56/28</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Management

Draco sighed and rolled his shoulders, sweeping the finished dozen of parchment rolls to the right. Judging by the inky darkness that had replaced the placid reddish light of dusk in the windows, it was well into the evening already, but these accounts had to be finished first.

Draco closed his too-dry eyes and allowed himself to drift away for a moment, with the rustle of parchment, the gentle tapping of a wand, the soft footfalls and the click of heels making him drowsy and relaxed.

The Potter estate was a monstrous behemoth, with properties, tenants, and businesses scattered all over the country. 

Some of it were shards of the Black family glory left to Potter by Sirius Black, and some was what had been bequeathed to Ginevra by Muriel Weasley (cumbersome tenants, mostly). There were charities and projects, always a mess because Potter still had too much goodwill and too little foresight to plan his kind deeds ahead. There were joint ventures and shops, because George Weasley's enthusiasm was infectious, and when it was not, it could raze down any sensible objections like a bulldozer. 

There were also trust funds and, for lack of a better word, sandboxes for the younger Potters to play in, because young Albus Severus Potter was at Durmstrang getting his High Sorcerer degree and he had to live off something the twelve long, miserable years it would take him to get one, and young James Potter's Quidditch Academy for Muggleborn Youngsters was run in such a way that expecting any profit would have been laughable indeed.

And yet the Potter estate was alive and somehow even thriving. It was probably due to the fact that neither Potter nor Ginevra managed it, the former focussed on his Head Auror duties and the latter on her career as a sports journalist. The things had been quite a mess for years and it could only be explained by Potter's famous dumb luck that the affairs had still been salvageable when, several years ago, Lily Potter took the management in her hands.

She was capable and clever, and did not consider learning new things a waste of her time. Lily Potter was not afraid of risks (as attested by her internship at the Romanian Dragon Reserve with her Uncle Charlie). She was not hesitant about putting in effort if she considered something a good thing (as attested by her relentless support of her brother's wonderful, if unprofitable, Quidditch Academy). 

And Lily Potter was not afraid to admit that she needed help, or that there was something that she could not do.

This was how they had been introduced, several years ago, in a strictly professional capacity. Albus Severus studied with Scorpius, and Lily Potter had come to Malfoy Management when she had decided to wrangle the beast of her family estate. Although it had become immediately apparent that none of the junior partners, no matter how brilliant they fancied themselves, would have been up for the task, Draco had still tried to get out of working for a Potter at first.

But Lily Potter was clever and convincing, and Draco had decided to trust her even as he had still been trying to get her to agree to Luce Zabini or Thea Nott working with the Potter accounts. After, he had had to admit that Luce or Thea would not have been able to unravel the horrible web of the Potter estate in the first place. Not that Draco ever voiced that thought: Lily Potter seemed to be pleased that Draco had agreed to the job, and they worked together well enough.

Well enough was, perhaps, an understatement.

Over the years, Draco came to look forward to the quarterly reviews of the Potter accounts, and not because Lily Potter was one of the best-paying clients, now. Part of it was the challenge of the job itself, because Draco had always liked a good challenge, something that stimulated his wits and his magic. But another part of it was the company. Lily Potter was somehow both calm and assured, knowing exactly what and how she wanted, and incredibly vibrant and alive, disarming with her honesty and impishness. She was pleasant to talk to, and Draco could not help feeling that she held him high in her esteem. 

It was a wonderful sensation, something Draco had almost forgotten after so long a while – to be appreciated, and _liked_ ; to be deemed worthy of someone's time and effort even if Draco was being snappish and prickly, testing the waters, unable to accept that someone suddenly wished to be friendly with him; to have someone ask questions about him, his life and opinions. There were very few people who were Draco's friends now. His son, most of all, but he was away at Durmstrang for the better part of the year. Blaise, Pansy, and Theo. 

(He used to think that Daphne was his friend, but she had blamed Draco when Astoria had left him, and when she and her new husband had died in a flying carpet accident, Daphne had blamed Draco, too.

(She wouldn't even speak to him now, only sending cards for Christmas and Scorpius' birthday. Scorpius refused to tell him what happened, exactly, but Draco knew that he and Daphne had had a huge fallout a couple years after Astoria's death. Eventually, Draco stopped prying. It didn't matter. What mattered was that Scorpius had always been there, supporting Draco every step of the way: when Draco's marriage had died even if his love hadn't, when Astoria was gone for good when Draco so desperately wished for her to be happy again. It wasn't just Daphne, Draco had blamed himself, too.

(Scorpius hadn't. Draco was sure that if it hadn't been for Scorpius, he wouldn't even be alive now.)

Their newfound friendship pleased and excited Draco, so much so that it took him a couple years to realise that there was more to it. Interest. That work and conversation, walks and dinners, everything he and Lily shared was more than simple friendliness and affection. Even that much still surprised Draco; to know that Lily was gently wooing him, for lack of a better word, coaxing him out of his shell of misery and self-doubt, was stunning.

He wanted to give in to it as much as he wanted to run away. It took another year, with Lily just being there, smiling and observant, not giving up or backing away – not pushing, not even offering Draco anything beyond a handshake – for Draco come to terms with his own interest and desire. For him to ask. To offer.

After that, they managed well.

Lily's quiet cough and her touch on his shoulder made Draco open his eyes. The parchments were arranged and tied off with red silk ribbons, the business finished for the day. A smile bloomed on Lily's face, open and lovely, as she gripped his hand and pulled Draco to his feet. 

It was already night-time. Draco closed up his empty office, aware of Lily's presence behind his back. He turned to face her and take her hand, and Lily Apparated them to her flat in Muggle London.

Strange how it didn't leave Draco breathlessly anxious anymore.

Instead, Draco was calm, eager, even. He could say that is was joy coursing through his veins as he undressed for Lily in the dimness of the flat, watching her hastily pull off her own clothes. 

Draco wanted them to be bared and close to each other, wrapped in the comfort of each other's bodies. He wanted warmth.

Draco let out a shaky breath when Lily pushed him towards the bed. He sat down heavily, anticipation leaving him in a daze as Lily came closer and stood between his open thighs. She bent down and pressed her lips to Draco's, her long red hair covering Draco's shoulders in a silky wave.

Lily's hands rested on Draco's shoulders, firmly pushing him down. He lay on the bed and scooted back, settling down on the crisp cotton sheets as Lily crawled towards him, all sinuous, fluid movement in the flittering shadows of the bedroom. She was beautiful. Draco felt a tide of desire rising in him as Lily straddled him, murmuring sweet encouragements and stroking the inside of his arms with her sure hands.

Her thin, pale fingers drifted over Draco's chest, tracing spells straight above his heart. Lily's warm breath ghosted over his lips, and he opened his mouth on the same heartbeat, eager to be closer to every part of her, in every way. Lily's other hand slipped back to the nape of his neck, nails digging in deep. She smiled as she turned her face away from him, and Draco pressed an eager kiss to her smooth cheek. He fancied he could feel his heart burst as Lily slithered slowly down his body, all coiled muscle and relentless purpose where he was soft and compliant, hungry for her caresses.

Lily's firm, Quidditch-toned thighs bracketed Draco's flanks. Warmth spread through Draco as he buried his face in the tangled mane of Lily's red hair, hiding his flushed cheeks and pleasure-glazed eyes as Lily's hot, dry lips covered his jaw and neck with slow, scorching kisses. Draco could feel his cock rising as his blood ran faster and his thoughts scrambled in disarray, until he was only aware of Lily's slightly calloused hands roaming all over his torso, and the rough heels of her feet digging in the soft flesh of his thighs as he lay there, shivering and unresisting, hungry for closeness.

Draco could feel Lily's lush mouth opening against his sweat-slick skin, and he moaned as she licked along his sharp protruding collarbone. In a haze of pleasure, his hands came up and held her waist, the tips of his fingers touching the hard arch of her spine. With another kiss against Draco's fluttering pulse point, Lily burrowed down deeper against him, the pressure of her breasts and belly pushing Draco more strongly into the mattress. He squirmed under her, breathing deeply, inhaling the scent of her sweet sweat and lily-of-the-valley perfume that lingered on her skin.

At first, Draco's quiet request for more seemed to get lost in the wild tangle of Lily's hair spread across his face, but then she kissed his shoulder and squeezed him with her thighs, sliding back slightly until Draco's cock brushed the curve of her arse. Draco gasped, overwhelmed even by such light sensation, and Lily undulated against him, the tip of Draco's cock just touching the groove between her arse cheeks as Lily planted slow kisses all over Draco's now-heaving chest.

Lily's hands found their way to Draco's shoulders, anchoring him gently as she drew him to distraction with her lips and teeth, playing with his peaked nipples until Draco was shuddering under her, sweaty hands locked over the small of Lily's back where he knew the small angry dragon tattoo was. Draco ached to slip his fingers to the base of her spine, the curve of her arse, but dared not move lest he fly apart from the astounding pleasure assaulting his senses. He could only lie back and feel his body sing under Lily's confident ministrations.

Warmth curled in Draco's belly as Lily's lithe body arched and twisted against him, and he let out a breathless gasp when his cock was roughly trapped between Lily's arse cheeks. She held him there, and Draco could feel her mischievous smile where her mouth was pressed against his chest, could feel her fierce heartbeat against his own quivering stomach. The deep, dark shadows of the bedroom, Lily's hair, her scent, her heat against him: everything was making Draco's head spin in a way that made him feel sinfully, helplessly content. He let himself be mesmerized by Lily's moist breath against his oversensitive skin, the minute contractions of her muscles that he could feel everywhere their bodies touched.

Draco lay still, entranced by the sound and feel of Lily's desirous sighs, the way they ran through her entire body and seeped into his, pinned as he was under her delicious weight. Knowing Lily must have been feeling his very pulse where his hot length was barely rubbing between her arse cheeks, Draco felt exposed in a way that stole his breath away. He wished to beg for more, but did not know for what, and the desire for closeness intensified until Draco could feel tears brimming in his eyes. He dragged his hands up along the hard planes of Lily's back, to her slick, hot neck and the back of her head, desperate to have her look at him – just one, piercing look in the dark, those shining brown eyes _seeing_ him as no one ever had in his life…

Draco cradled Lily's head in his hands and she gazed up at him, gaze liquid and sharp like no kind of magic he had ever known. She must have seen the savage need burning Draco from within like Fiendfyre, for she placed her hands flat on the bed and sat up slightly, then slid her body forward, slowly, ruthlessly, her slick slit leaving a trail on Draco's prickling skin. He panted as she crawled forward, quickly pushing a pillow under his head, and straddled his face, sinking down until Draco's mouth was full of her wet warmth.

Draco's hands rested on Lily's hipbones as her fingers ghosted over the crease of his brow, slipping across his sweaty forehead and higher, higher still, towards his hairline. He licked and sucked, moaning until his mouth was full of Lily's flavour, his nose full of Lily's precious scent. Draco's pleasure spiked as Lily ground herself into his face, running her fingers through his fine hair. He kept flicking his tongue against her clitoris until her body went taut and she shuddered against him, around him, filling his hungry mouth with her slickness.

When Lily lifted herself, running her warm palm along the curve of Draco's slightly aching jaw, he smiled and let his hands slip down to rest in the hollows on the back of her knees. Her firm hand covered Draco's mouth, lips still moist and puffy, and still tasting of Lily; she beamed at him, recklessly beautiful with her hair spilling down her freckled shoulders. 

The vice that seemed to have been constricting Draco's heart for ages was undone. Pain, lies and duty no longer haunted the shadows, and past secrets and mistakes no longer suffocated Draco. Instead, the deep dark of the night was full of honesty, both harsh pleasure and expert tenderness fused together until there was nothing to be afraid of, nothing to regret.

Blinking back tears, Draco choked on a laugh, covering Lily's straining thighs with butterfly kisses. When she slipped free from his hold and lay down beside Draco, turning him until he was on his side and curling against his back, he felt like he was floating, the steady thrum of contentment and desire making his toes curl. Lily pressed a long kiss into the bared curve of his throat and wrapped her sure hand around Draco's steadily leaking cock. Draco gasped and shivered, trying to keep his hips still as Lily's hand slid easily up and down his length. Pressing back against Lily, Draco felt himself grow even hotter in her hand as his balls felt increasingly tighter and heavier by the second. The steady friction was both delightful and unbearable until Lily's other hand slid between Draco's splayed thighs and cupped his balls. Draco groaned at the combined sensation and froze as Lily milked his orgasm out of him with quick, merciless strokes.

The world went black and quiet.

In the early hours of the morning, Draco woke up hopelessly tangled in the sheets that reeked of sex. The bed was cold, but the shower was running, and the first pink rays of sun warmed the papers scattered over the desk, the careless heap of Lily's clothes and her thigh-high dragonhide boots by the bed. Draco's cock, soft and sticky, was trapped between his body and the mattress. His fingers were splayed across the pillow that still bore the indentation the shape of Lily's head.

It was Tuesday, and the accounts of the Potter estate were due Friday. Another unopened box of bills stood on the windowsill, glinting in the lazy sunlight. 

Pulling the blanket more tightly around himself, Draco allowed himself to slip back into sleep for a few moments longer.


End file.
